Final Farewell
by Ketchum
Summary: Wrote this a year and a half ago! decided to upload it :) its about the day ash-tachi split up awwwwww :(


This is a story of the day that the group finally "split up". It's not too long, today [the day I'm writing this] is just a rainy day and I needed something to do before I go memorize my script for Macbeth {groan}. Well here I go.  
  
The rain poured down in sheets as Ash, Misty, and Brock sat in the pokémon center, faces pressed against the window waiting to leave.  
"How much longer is this going to last?" Ash asked desperately wanting to get out of the humid, UN-air-conditioned, pokémon center. He and Misty had just had an argument about where they were going to go next. Then it started raining and they blamed each other for the rain.   
"Forever Ash! We're never going to leave, and your going to die of heat stroke in here just like the rest of us!" Misty shouted.  
"Calm down Misty, it's just a shower it should be past in about 15 minutes," Brock intelligently responded. Just then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy!" The Nurse Joy came over.  
"I see you're trapped in here because of the storm, but when it passes could you do me a favor?" She politely asked.  
"We'd do anything for a beautiful lady like you!" Brock offered.  
Misty and Ash got the little sweat drops like in the anime.  
"Great! I need you to take a delivery to the water pokémon hospital in Mango town just a few miles away," she explained.  
"Water pokémon hospital?" Misty asked.  
"Yes, since we're near the water, there are a lot of water pokémon here and we needed to build a special hospital for them to be taken care of."  
"That's fascinating!" Misty exclaimed.  
They took the small package from Nurse Joy and went back to sitting with their faces pressed against the window. Just like Brock predicted, a few minutes later the rain began to die down and then stop.  
"I guess it's time to go!" Ash said as he jumped out of his chair and headed for the door.  
"I'm sorry Ash," Misty said.  
"For what?"  
"For what I said in the pokémon center, I was just hot and wanted more then anything to get out of there" she responded.  
"It's okay" he replied. Then they walked what seemed forever {about 20 minutes} and they were at the water pokémon hospital.  
"Wow this place is beautiful!" Misty exclaimed.  
"Only you could think a hospital was beautiful" Ash replied.  
"For you're information Mr. Ketchum, someday I'd like to work in a hospital, helping out hurt pokémon, especially water pokémon!" She said.  
"And I want to be a pokémon master but you don't see me," he stopped himself, he really didn't feel like fighting with Misty right now, "never mind."   
"Wow I've never known Ash to pass up a good brawl with Misty!" Brock jokingly stated.  
"It's too hot to argue" he said, everyone agreed with him, it was over one-hundred degrees and it didn't help that they were all wearing long pants except for Misty (don't start me on that topic.) They walked into the hospital and a blast of cold air hit them.   
"Ah! That feels great!" Ash shouted.  
"Shush Ash! This is a hospital" Brock stated.  
They walked up to the counter and a woman who looked a little like Nurse Joy with blue hair, maybe a little bit younger greeted them.  
"How may I help you?" she asked. Her nametag said 'Jill'.   
"Jill, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight." Brock asked.   
"Maybe, what was you're name again?" she asked, but before Brock could answer, Misty began to speak.  
"Joy sent us here with this package for you."  
"Thank you very much, we have a very sick Tentacruel in back," Jill explained.  
"Oh! Would you mind if I took a look?" Misty said, she was in heaven. Jill agreed and led her into the back followed by Ash and Brock.  
"Oh it's not sick!" Misty exclaimed.  
"What are you saying? It hasn't eaten anything in days and has been motionless for the past few days" Nurse Jill explained.  
"No, you see this?" Misty showed her a mark on the Tentacruel's tentacle. She gave it a tug, and off a strange bug looking thing came. "It's a sea knuckle, sometimes they get stuck to Tentacruel and make them appear sick, it can be harmful if you leave them on too long, but this one was lucky to get it off."   
"Wow! You know a lot about water pokémon. I guess we won't need that medicine after all." Nurse Jill said.  
Brock looked out the window. "Looks like we won't be going out for our dinner either" It was pouring rain, and lighting.  
"You can just spend the night here, and Misty you can help me out with the pokémon," Nurse Jill offered.  
"Really?" Misty was thrilled. This was her dream job, take care of water pokémon in a hospital.  
They all set up "camp" in the lobby and had a pizza Jill ordered. Jill taught Misty all about the hospital and let her take care of a baby Seel and some Cloysters too!   
The next morning when they were getting ready to leave Jill popped the question. "Misty, would you like to stay and help here at the hospital?"   
"Wow! Would I?" Misty responded she was thrilled.  
"Misty!" Ash said shocked.  
"What? You guys would stay too right?"  
"Um, Misty, take a glimpse at reality, we couldn't stay, Ash has got to do his journey for the next league, and I eventually have to make it home to my gym."  
"Brock? No!" Ash exclaimed.  
"Would you stay Ash?" Misty asked.  
"No, Misty you have to come" he whined, "You can't go home Brock."  
"I didn't want to tell the two of you until later, but I have to get home, My family needs me," Brock explained.  
Ash looked back and forth between both of his friends, "No, we're supposed to stay together forever."  
"We had to know this day would come sooner or later" Brock explained.  
"Maybe I shouldn't stay," Misty thought out loud.  
"Yea!" Ash exclaimed.  
"No Misty, you have to stay, this is a once in a life time chance for you," Brock said.  
"Shut up Brock!"  
"Maybe I shouldn't have made the offer," Jill said regretting her speech.  
They all stood there for a few minutes. Misty knew what she had to do. "Ash, I have to stay, you could stay too."  
"I couldn't, I have to go"  
"Well then, I guess this is good bye" Brock said.  
Tears started to form in Misty's eyes. She wasn't planning this at all, just the day before they had been together never anticipating the next day they'd say good bye.  
Ash couldn't believe this was happening, he never thought he'd have to say good bye to Brock and Misty, they had been his best friends for years now.  
Brock though about getting home to see Nurse Joy, he had just re-joined the group so it didn't seem like much of a big deal to him.   
"Well I'm going to go now, okay?" He bid farewell to each of his friends and headed off toward the near bye Pewter City, if he walked quickly enough he'd make it home in a half an hour.   
"I should be going now Misty," he noticed Misty was crying "Don't cry, you're going to get me going too. " he said jokingly. Deep down he didn't want to leave, and was planning to stall as long as possible.   
"Be careful out there Ash, your going to loose yourself" she wiped her eyes as she reached into her bag and pulled out the map. "Here, take our map, you're going to need it" she sniffled.  
Ash gave her a hug and turned around. "Bye Misty" He started walking. He always thought the day they split up there would be more warning, and it wouldn't be anytime soon, it wouldn't ever happen. He remembered the first time he met Misty, how she fished him out of the water. He remembered when he met Brock, how he lost to his Onix, and how Brock gave him the badge. How was he going to live with out them? He kept walking not quite sure where he was going. What use would the map be if he didn't know how to read it? He just walked and walked, maybe he shouldn't have left her there.  
Meanwhile, Misty sat out front of the hospital. She had gone in for lunch and then just sat out side. What was she thinking? She wanted to go back now, but her two friends were too far off and she could never find them now. When would she see them again?   
Brock was at home, sewing another one of his sister's dresses. He was happy, and he knew he would soon meet up with his friends, Misty and Ash wouldn't split up and they'd come get him. He was fooling himself though.  
Misty went back in the hospital and tended to some Shelder and the baby Seel from the day before.   
"Misty!" Jill called. Misty came running and who was standing there? Ash! She ran to him and hugged him.   
He whispered, "I thought I lost you forever."  
"I'm coming with you, I have my whole life to become a doctor, and right now is not the time."  
Jill left the two alone. "I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for all the fights we've had. I'm sorry for all the times I said you were a scrawny brat or ugly or stupid. I'm sorry for all the times I blamed the rain or us being lost on you. I'm sorry for all the times I said I hate you. I didn't mean any of it." Ash blurted.  
"Really? Well I'm sorry for all the times I blamed you for things, or said you'd never be a pokémon master, or said you were a looser. I didn't mean it either." Misty apologized. "Ash, you're my best friend, I didn't know how I could go on with out having you around" Ash agreed, it was too soon to split up. They both explained to Jill what happened and headed onward to Pewter. Who was sitting outside? None other then Brock!   
"I knew the two of you would come to your senses."  
"Us come to our senses? We're not the ones who left!" Ash shouted.  
"Who cares, Brock will you come with us?" Misty asked.  
"Would I?" He picked up his bag he hadn't even unpacked! They all headed out into the setting sun.  
"As another day comes to a close, our heroes' friendship have become stronger then ever, and they know that they are meant to be together" the narrator said.  
"Hey! What about us?" Meowth asked.  
"Yea! We weren't even in this episode!" Jessie shouted.  
"Yea! We're all real good friends! How come we don't get a special story?" James asked.  
"Because you're the bad guys remember?" the narrator shouted, wind from his breath hit Team Rocket so hard they flew off into the sky.  
"Looks like team rocket's flying off again!"  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Please R&R! THANX!  



End file.
